The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for foot beautification and rejuvenation and related methods of use.
The health of humans feet has become an ever more priority in recent years with people spending an increased time in shoes while walking on concrete or other hard surfaces. As partial solutions to this problem, technology has developed whereby the soles of shoes or the foot portion of a sock are padded. However, even with all these advancements in foot care, feet still dry out. This often results in large calloused or rough portions developing on soles of feet and in the heel region of the foot.
These rough portions of the foot have been known to cause discomfort both to the person the foot belongs to and others. A common solution to this problem has been the use of an abrasive pad or stone to scrape the dead skin off the feet. A common form of abrasive is a pumice stone. However, this requires excessive amounts of time. Therefore, many people forgo the use of an abrasive and do not remove the rough portions of the feet. Accordingly, the art field desires a quick and effective apparatus and method for removing roughened portions of the feet that does not require excessive time.
A location where many people spend time daily is the shower or bath. People commonly take showers to clean themselves. It is common in showers to place a mat on the shower or bath floor to prevent slippage and accidental falls. The majority of these shower mats use a texturized upper surface to increase a coefficient of friction between the foot of a user and the shower mat, thereby preventing slips and falls within the shower.
A common example in the art field is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,931,330 to Stier et al. This patent discloses a prefabricated, slip resistant surface coating comprising sheet members having a plurality of embedded, finely divided particles. While this apparatus may aid in preventing slips and falls within a shower, it does not provide an abrasive surface capable of removing dead skin from a foot of a user. Further, this apparatus does not have an upper surface that may be removed and replaced with another surface. Accordingly, the art field is in need of a slip resistant bath mat that allows a user to remove dead skin from their feet while allowing the removing and replacing of the upper surface.
Another prior art shower or bath mat is disclosed in United States Pat. No. 5,069,951 to Egan. This patent discloses a magnetized bath mat that is removably connected to a magnetically attractive bottom of a bathtub or shower. The bath mat of this invention incorporates a magnetic layer disposed beneath a slip resistant top surface. However, the slip resistant upper surface is not capable of removing dead skin from a foot of a user. Further, this apparatus does not have an upper surface that may be removed and replaced with another surface. Accordingly, the art field is in need of a slip resistant bath mat that allows a user to remove dead skin from their feet while allowing the removing and replacing of the upper surface.
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus and related method of use for removing dead skin from a foot of a user. Various embodiments of the present invention incorporate a roughened upper surface and a lower surface that may be releasably attached to a floor, such as a bathtub or a shower floor.
This summary is not intended to be a limitation with respect to the features of the invention as claimed, and this and other objects can be more readily observed and understood in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment and the claims.